


Killing

by batty_gal



Series: Kinks [5]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou
Genre: Crack, Humor, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murata understands Wolfram's obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing

Anytime he ruthlessly killed someone, it turned Wolfram on.

The effortless way he cut through his enemies - pausing only to crack tasteless jokes - made Wolfram wish it were possible to push him to the ground and make love to him right there.

Yuuri would never understand. Neither would his brothers.

Murata understood, however.

He knew why Wolfram was slacking off his duties. Why he daydreamed and disappeared all the time. He also knew when to show up with another translated graphic novel, after Wolfram's became dog-eared with stuck-together pages.

Murata understood how much Wolfram was obsessed with Deadpool.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's not REALLY a kink. I just couldn't resist the crack, however. Wolfram x Deadpool = win.


End file.
